


Only with you I snow wings and warm heart as hell

by lilyy



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, Consensual Sex, Fluff, M/M, Romantic Angst, Romantic Fluff, Sexual Content, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-26
Updated: 2016-03-10
Packaged: 2018-05-23 09:39:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 20
Words: 10,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6112513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilyy/pseuds/lilyy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam and Dean are growing and sometimes the closeness between them can be a source of discomfort</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Watch out for your brother, be careful Sammy**

_Why, because you make me feel so stuck to him, Dad? Do not you realize ... you do not realize that it will become a problem in the future ... I do not want!_  


 

 

**The same space**

_We are in rented apartments ... My father wants Sam has one that looks like a normal house, as long as it is still a boy ... until we are still both of the guys ... but if you want this, because there is always change cities? Of course, to hunt down the yellow-eyed demon ... the fact is that me and Sammy share the room. Always. Sometimes it's hard not to have your own personal space, but I feel to be able to share it with him. Sometimes teenagers become hysterical when they have no space for them ... me and Sammy But it seems that we can handle it._

_She is watching television now. We're looking closely together. I like this thing._

_I'm tired of being in the chair, and I lie on my bed. From there they stop watching television and I focus to look at the outline of Sammy view tivu. I like this our space. This intimacy._  
   
 

 

**Always you**

_My brother and I are very close. I think this is because our father unites us through hunting, and perhaps it is also the fact that the city always change, and I can not keep a single friend ... and Dean instead there forever. Everything else goes away, but I know he's always there. I do not know what it is, but now I am used to see him all over and I'm not sure that I please._

_Then I see him get to take to school. I waited for about fifteen minutes, and only when I realize, I realize with horror that he is always there but when, coincidentally the case, I would miss the air. And it makes me even more afraid._

_I climb on his bike, I put on my helmet and Dean tells me as always, for the millionth time, to shake him._

_clutch me harder- always tells me, and I take the time to try to understand that sentence, and I understand with amazement that maybe that's what he wants, that I hold stronger, and I do not know how to take this thing._

_I rest my head on his back, because I do not understand._  
  



	2. First drives

**Glances.**

Often, i feel embarrassment in the eyes of Sam, when I undress, staying in boxer. He turns, he tries not to look at me.

I do not understand why you feel uncomfortable, we grew up together, and we are naked surely seen more than once. What gives?

Other times he does not look away, and I find myself thinking that maybe it was better if she did not.

When I catch myself throw certain glances, I do not know how to analyze, or interpret, I feel pierced in x-rays.

If I go near to him, while i'm shirtless or boxer, I can see him tense up, or move away.

If I try to hug him while shirtless or without pants, slips away like an eel.

And then there are still those looks ...

Intimidated, embarrassed, frustrated ... and then I do not know what else.

why are you doing so, Sam? I just want to be near you ... I just want to hug you.  
   
  
**The same bed**

My bed is unmade and I have no desire to go find the sheets, pillowcases, blanket ... everything ... I'm too tired, and then I put in Dean's bed, without thinking too much.

"What the hell are you doing?" He asked quickly. "Return to your bed!" He says.

"Do not break ... do not make me go out again and go crazy to go and find the sheets and blankets, please," pray to him.

"It's your fault, if you had worried about before making your bed ..."

"Please, Dean, come on ... just for tonight ... This bed is huge. We're in two. I will not give nuisance! "Promise.

Dean grunts one: "During the night I need to move ... I turn and I turn around ... I will be I who will not bother you, but as you like!"

And then no longer speaks.

I admit I almost found an excuse to sleep in the same bed with Dean.

And then he was not complaining that I always reject? And then he complains about this. To understand the range!  
   
I fall asleep, but ... maybe it's the fact that they are not used to sharing a bed with someone else ... the fact is that I wake up in the middle of the night.

Dean is agitated and moves several times. Pull the sheet more on my side, panting.

What happens next, I do not know why it happened.

I feel the hand of Dean to touch her side.  
   
I shudder, because my shirt had the habit of always pull himself up, so now I feel Dean's hand on my side, on my bare skin.

Okay, okay ... it can happen. I push a little 'more in there to go back to have my space.

But Dean still asleep, does not accept the separation, and touches me again. His hand now ends up on my belly and I'm just too embarrassed. I would blush.

I hear him grunting in her sleep, move back, and then withdraw precipitously hand. He was probably having a dream and realizing that those who were really embracing, had finally withdrawn his hand.

I remain still, motionless, eyes closed, always turned on his side, pretending to sleep, and I realize I'm jealous, thinking that he dreamed of embracing some kind bitch.  
 

The next morning he tells me: "Listen, Sammy ... is not that ... I upset you tonight, right? I know when I sleep, dream, dream ... and when I move and ... well ... "mumbled.

"Quiet, Dean ... I slept like a log." I lied.  
   
   
We slept together again and I must say that this time I teased me first. I was all on his side, then return to my side suddenly. When I got there, after a while Dean was all on my side, hugging me.

I wondered if he pretended to sleep or not, but I was fine. I felt good.


	3. Massage

_I was sick, I had a sore bestial belly, it was up to some strange food poisoning._

  
_I was already more turned over and over in bed, writhing in pain, because of the pangs that pierced my stomach._

  
_My father, needless to say, had more important things to attend to, and was not even in the house._  
_But Sammy was. He was always there._

  
_He was very worried about me, and had the crazy idea to give me a massage to let me pass cramps._

  
_"What are you doing? I'm not a child. "I complained I._

  
_Sammy ignores me and rubs me the same belly, above the shirt. I give up. When I'm bad, in general, I have little resistance._

_I massaged him for just this way ... after a few minutes, seems to think that somehow, it was a good idea to start to do so, under the maglietta.Tentenna a bit ', but then it does, and I look at him terrified._

  
_"What are you doing?" I take to tell him, trying to deprive him his hand away, but he leaves them, and says with a grin: "It should be better if you massage the skin, trust me"_  
_I was hesitant, and not even very safe, but I leave it to do._

  
_His touches seem more like caresses, instead of simple massage, and I realize I adore this intimacy with him, to desire almost a repeat more often._

  
_It was not new this feeling. I always wanted to feel closer Sammy ... although I do not remember exactly when. Perhaps forever._

  
_I look at him and I see Sammy in the expression of care, warmth, love._

  
_Maybe he liked this contact between us._

  
_I was happy about that. We looked. It seemed like a silent communication between us._

  
_But when I heard Sam's hand up higher, up to my chest, and avvampai rabbrivii for heat and the tremor that contact, the contact of her fingers caused me._  
_I pushed his hand out my shirt, saying: "That's... enough."_

  
_He looks at me terrified by my reaction. I simply do I turn on his side, his back to him._

  
_He runs away without saying a word, evidently wounded._

  
_I remain there, in my room, on that bed, frustrated and sad wondering what had just happened._

  
_Ten minutes later, my brother thinks to come to me to break my state of agony._  
_I was still shot and I feel his body over my shoulder in a hug._

  
_I wanted to turn around, hold you tight in my arms, but I did not. I did not turn either._

  
_He decides to surprise me crazy, giving me a tender kiss on the head, and then relax with me._

  
_Without being able to avoid it, stretch my hand to look for her hand, without even turning around, and I take it in mine._

  
  



	4. I wish you

_Dad went out and left me and Sam to wait in the car._

_I do not know what he's doing. Perhaps he is talking to other hunters, or do not know what._

_He told us to stay in the car, it's dark, and I sat in the back and I look at Sammy, my brother, sleeping, lying on the front seats._

_I see so small, tender and helpless._

_I realize, perhaps more conscious manner than other times, the way I look at it borders on the limits of the morbid, the way I want to tighten it is almost blasphemous._

_Again, I feel that need. The need to be near him, his body, his lips, his hands. All._

_I do not really know what kind of madness makes me climb over the seat and go back, near Sammy._

_The thing could finish them, but no, my sick head tells me to lie down beside him._  
  
_I thought that once made this gesture, I would have felt satisfied, but no. it gets worse, because now I hear Sammy practically attached to my head, his body close to mine, and the smell comes my nostrils and confuses my head._

_Indeed, it makes me go right away._

_We breathe the same air and I have never felt so uncomfortable and at the same time so well._

_I turn on its side, just in front of his face. Our faces are two centimeters, and gently caressed his hair._

_He moves his head and pulls it just a little 'back, and by the way I feel it swallow, I sense that perhaps before was not sleeping, and followed all my movements._

_Maybe._

_Then he opens his eyes, a bit 'confused, looks at me with that look, and I really can not stop me._

_I can not._

_We are already close, and I do not know ... maybe the darkness helps ... it's not hard to clear those few centimeters that separate us. My head is automatically moved to seek her lips and pressing on her._

_I hear a groan of surprise get to him, but I do not pay much attention. It's normal._

_I kiss the same. At first slow, fearful, feeling it tremble in my arms, then I try her mouth in a more refined way._

_I'm almost relieved that we were in that position, because I knew I could not reject me, even wanting to understand ... that monster?_

_And even though I try not to push too hard because I do not want to scare him, I am I to lead the kiss._  
  
_Sammy after a moment of astonishment, lets go and begins to reciprocate. He shakes his hips and it excites me. Excite me know that he wants me._

_Kisses. languid kisses. affectionate kisses. kisses of love. sweet and passionate kisses. Sighs, moans, fear, tremors, loss of control._

_God, no ... I'm excited._  
  
_"What am I doing ... no!" I say, like an idiot, pulling me up._

_"Forgive me, Sammy. Forgive me ... I do not know cosa..non know what came over me, "I add, as if it were not enough the crap that I mentioned above._  
  
_I do not think the idea that Sammy can stay there shit ... .no, I'm too scared and I fear that he is too scared of me, to think about it._

_Like a coward, I kissed him when he was in that position, lying in the Impala, he could not defend themselves, react or send me away, and now just as the last of cowards, I was returning to my back seat, for fear that our father could discover us or read on my face what I had just done._

_I had disgusting of me ._


	5. Fire

Since Dean had kissed Sam, had not said a word.

He spent the whole night and all the next day without you speak.

Only the night before, Dean before bed, since they shared the same room, murmured: "Sam, please do not tell Dad."

Sam did not answer him either.  
   
Needless to say that did not close eye on both of them and when it was time to get out of bed, were both altered.

Sam had still want to talk to Dean about last night, but Dean was already gone, and even when he returned from school, the major was still absent with the head and slipped away like an eel.

Sam was almost grateful that John left after dinner, leaving them alone.  
   
He cleared his throat and said: "We need to talk"

Dean looked at the paintings in the room and did not answer.

"Forget the fucking tele !!" cried Sam.

Dean turned amazed by Sam's tone.

"Hey, watch your language." He said.

Sam looked up at the sky, picked up the remote and turned off the television.

"Hey, I was interested in that program!"

"Well, it will affect you more what I have to say ... I hope," he added uncertainly.

Dean rubbed his face. "What do you want?"

"Come on..lo know what I want to talk! The two of us, the impala, the darkness, the kisses, hands wandering ... "said Sam gesturing.

"Ok ok ... that's enough, you're clear enough," Dean interrupted him, squinting. "But the question is always the same, Sam ... what do you want to talk?"

Sam rolled his eyes.

"So you yesterday **you kissed me** and you think that we should not talk about it ??"

"No! Of course not! ... it was just a kiss, right? A bacio..affettuoso. "

Sam glared at him.

"Ok ... **very affectionate**. But still a kiss, right? It does, cazzo..ormai is a habit, almost fashionable "Dean chuckled. "I mean, you do it with friends ... a joke, out of sympathy, even the parents themselves to small little children do, fuck!" Now Dean's laugh was almost croaking, hysterical.

Sam still widened more eyes and thought if he should punch him, or maybe two.

Perhaps Dean thought deserved it, because he turned his face, shamed.  
 

  
" **Dean, fuck** , you did not give me a kiss fucking die, **you gave me a kiss with the tongue** !!"

"Lower your voice!! Are you crazy???"

"I assure you there **was nothing innocent** in the way you **licked me all of your teeth** last night!"

"Sammy, I beg you, stop it!" Now Dean pleaded. "Why are you doing this? Because? You think I do not feel guilty enough? Why do you want to punish me even more than you ... "

"God ... I do not want to punish you, Dean! I just want to understand **why** !! "said Sam frustrated.

"Because ... .why do not know, Sam ... maybe because I saw you lying on those seats, which were sleeping, and I ... I saw you soft, and so sweet, and I was seized by an uncontrollable wave of affection and tenderness, it is enough for you??"

"No, no, shit, not enough for me! What will happen the next time you'll still tenderness? Or that you will try another ... motion of affection? "She said Sam virgolettando the last words.

"ANYTHING! I will not let that happen more, really! It was only a single episode, and will not repeat itself ... I promise! "Dean said.

Sam laughed.

He walked over to Dean, who backed away.

 

"Do you want me."

"Thing? No! You're on the wrong track, you're misunderstanding. "

"Ah, I'm mistaken? So the touches and hugs night, the embarrassed glances, and lasted longer than necessary ... the kiss last night was all a joke. A figment of my imagination. "

"Do not make me go through a maniac !!!"

"Hell, no, it's not what I'm saying, Dean! You have not raped last night, okay? I never said, I was there and I reciprocated the kiss, you did not have to do anything, so this idea risen from the head, I'm not a brat, even if they are smaller than you! "

Dean's brain was temporarily out of order and firm partly on the words

You did not have to do anything  
 

  
"If ... if you're reproaching me that I forced you, then what are you ...? I'm not understanding, Sammy. "

"I just want you to accept it."

"Accept? Accept what? "

"Disruptive This attraction between us."

"I ... I do not have to accept anything! You're my brother, I do not accept no passion, there must be NOTHING between us, outside of the fraternal !!! "

"That's why yesterday you put my tongue in your mouth? Why do you love me? "Sam asked lascivious approaching.

"Damn, Sam, will you stop being so vulgar ??"

Sam laughed.

"You know a man? And as you can find me ... ..tenero ... "he said ironically. "That's how they do the males, are explicit in what they want and what they think ... and you know what else to do the males? TAKE is what they want! "Said Sam pointing index finger on his chest.

"They are not cowards." Raged.

"Give me a coward as well ... I do not care, but what happened between us last night, will not repeat ... do not take advantage in this way of my younger brother, who want something which should instead be terrified and run away, if only it were more mature, ok? "Dean asked, sounding rude.  
   
Sam looked at him with contempt, and then said hard:

"You know what, I think I'll pack up and I'll go."

"What did you say?"

"I'm leaving. Stop. Finished. I do not intend to live under the same roof with a brother a coward like you, "he said, making to leave.  
 

 

It was too. Dean took a rage that he could no longer control, Sam pushed against the wall in anger.

"Say that again," growled softly, Dean.

"Ouff ... want ... want to kill me or kiss me?" He asked, looking at Dean's eyes fixed on her face, which shone hatred and pure desire. "Because you know, I get contrast signals ..."

The rest of his words were swallowed by the Dean's lips pressed furiously on her.

Their tongues melted again, as that evening, in a way, however, far more passionate.

It did not take long for the kiss became wet and fiery. Sam tried to stand by the mouth of Dean and to follow his pace.

Let himself be guided, without resistance when pushed him on the bed, without breaking the kiss.

 

They continued to kiss without stopping. Dean Sam crushed with his body, which he did not complain, indeed, crossed his legs at the Dean back.  
   
Both they moaned into the kiss, and the groans had become rather noisy.

Those of Dean were VERY noisy, those of Sam were frantic same, although moaned in a way a little 'less mature, more childish, but still excited.

Especially when you hear Dean kiss his neck.

Sam had taken to recline your head back.  
 

It took a while 'to realize that the groans of Dean had turned into sobs that he tried to conceal.

She stroked his back and whispered, "Dean."

Dean did not stop, then Sam looked a little face, putting him up to his own face.

"Sorry," she whispered softly. He saw Dean's lips tremble.

Still holding it tight on him, whispered in his ear, closing his eyes:

"Excuse me ... .." a whisper that seemed to Dean of honey words.

Then Sam gave him one, two, three little kisses to the mold, sweet, Dean returned.

And then Sam came to embrace him. A tight squeeze, closing his eyes, enjoying his embrace.

They stayed there, in that position, holding each other, for a while '.


	6. Close contacts

Sam had returned from school and joined the motel where they were at that time.

"Dad is around?"

"It is, as always," Dean said, cuddling the hair of Sam, when he sat him in her arms.

"I'm stressed. Very stressed. The school stresses me. I prefer to hunt. "Said Sam.

"Uhhh I would not have ever expected from you. And you also hurts your back, I bet! "

"Very." Sam said, stretching over Dean, who began to give him a massage.

"Let's see if I can make you feel better," he said, chuckling, when Sam moved under his touch when he teased the hips.

It did not take long until one of Dean's hand slipped inside Sam's jeans, going to touch it right over his boxers, in his most sensitive spot.

Sam chuckled in ecstasy.

"A few breathing problem, little brother?" The Dean, mischievous he asked, continuing to stroke.

"You ... you hold." Sam said, smiling maliciously.


	7. Caresses and declarations of love

 

It was night, and Dean felt Sam sneak into her bed, under the covers.  
"Sam?"

"I had a nightmare"

"Mmm so what?"

"And so I want to cuddle" he said Sam crouching against him and flooding Dean of warmth and love.

 

 

   
*

It was daylight, it was hot and Sam was lying on the bed of Dean. Naked.

Dean was dressed instead, but it did not matter to Sam. It mattered only that stroked languidly as he was doing at the time.  
Everywhere.

He moaned and arched under his touch.  
   
Sam knew that Dean was still afraid to be naked both in the same bed.

He had fear of sex. Of what would ensue after.

Fear of hurting him. afraid to scare him. To disappoint.

Fear that then would be over.  
   
It was nice to know Sam, however, that Dean despite everything, he liked to touch him, kiss him.

He liked to know that he wanted.

And her moans excited him.

Even the muffled groans of Dean, Sam excited.

"Come here," the Sam said, spreading his arms.

Dean sank into his arms.

"I think ... I think I love you," Sam told him.  
   
Dean gave him the affectionate kisses on the neck.

"Me too." He told him, kissing him on the lips.

 

 


	8. Cuddling in the tub and in bed

Dean was in the tub and Sam was in the bathroom, naked, watching him.

Dean felt a bit 'embarrassed. Sam had told you about the fact of being both naked, neighbors, at the same time, but did not know if he was ready yet. If he could be able to control himself.

But they had to try. It was something they had to try out in their report.

Sam caught up with a few strides. Also he was nervous, but did not back down.

Sam began to look at the amount of bubble bath in the tub, and Dean missed watching his brother's nakedness. Strange. The primary emotion he thought he felt, was not excitement, but love, accompanied by a certain amount of nervousness.

Sam stepped into the tub and Dean felt even stranger. It was pleasant as strangeness, though. He felt a tingling and pleasant warmth throughout the body.

He saw Sam sitting on the tub and watch it nervous. Then finally I realized that it was his turn to do something.

"Vieni..vieni from me," said the brother. Sam smiled and walked up to him, hugging him, above him, and we both sighed in that embrace.

The contact of their wet bodies of warm water and bubble bath was like a balm for Dean and Sam. A smooth feel accompanied them and warmed them. Dean was glad I had the idea to do it for the first time - be naked - in the bathtub. It was sweeter sure to remain in contact with their skin so dry, and less embarrassing.

Sam gently kissed his and then said, against his neck: "You ... you ... want to soaping?"

A whisper, sweeter than sensual, but that sentence did awaken already a bit 'nether Dean, who groaned.  
"D-agree" he said.

He took the soap and began soaping his back.

"Stay still sam."

But Sam was not stopped. When Dean began to soap him, raised his head, as though in an ecstasy never experienced, and when Dean went on, made small movements with the pelvis, against him.  
   
Dean had already short of breath because of that position, the Sam's body pressed against his, the feel of her skin and cabbage ... Sam's movements were not helping at all.

Sam moved a little to watch their erections each other, who had awakened.

He put together, one against the other, looking at them as if they were something strange, incredible and until a few years ago, unthinkable.

It was so wonderful to see Sam, but Dean friction was unbearable.

"I know, I know ... is the same for me, but you're the greatest ... you should have more endurance," said Sam, laughing and taking them together and tightening.

Dean gave a muffled cry.

"Schhh. Shut up! "Whispered Sam amused, putting a finger to her mouth.

Dean gulped, not knowing what to say. He moved his arms to shake more back. Sam smiled at the gesture, but then continued:

"Let's see how we get to orgasm, huh?" He said maliciously, beginning to rub on him.

Dean did not think they would have put much.

 

 

 

*

It was a day like any other, and Dean and Sam were on the bed.

At first they feared a bit 'that they would have a few moments for them, because of John, rather surprisingly, John was away often.

The real sex just was not there yet, but they had begun to try the oral, and Sam at that time had completely hidden from the covered head, concentrated on what he was doing.

Dean threw up his head, agreed.

"Sammy, you are not forced ..." he said, worried and decided.

Sam smiled tenderly in front of his brother's concern.

This was Dean. always put the needs of Sam in front of her.

Could have insisted, telling him that he wanted to do it, and continue ... but instead smiled hiding his head under the arm of Dean, to hide the redness presosi those attentions.

  
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
*

It was a day like any other, and Dean and Sam were on the bed.

At first they feared a bit 'that they would have a few moments for them, because of John, rather surprisingly, John was away often.

The real sex just was not there yet, but they had begun to try the oral, and Sam at that time had completely hidden from the covered head, concentrated on what he was doing.

Dean threw up his head, agreed.

"Sammy, you are not forced ..." he said, worried and decided.

Sam smiled tenderly in front of his brother's concern.

This was Dean. always put the needs of Sam in front of his.

Could have insisted, telling him that he wanted to do it, and continue ... but instead smiled hiding his head under the arm of Dean, to hide the redness took those attentions.


	9. Your pleasure is my and my heart beats for you

Sitting on the bed of a motel room. It does not matter which.  
Naked. Cuddle, caress.

Lie down, beside the other. Above the other. Then again seated.

We change position continuously.

Dean probably thinks I'm nervous.

No, I'm not nervous because the day of my sixteenth birthday I will make love for the first time ever, with the person who makes me feel such and so many upheavals inside.

No, my heart is not totally crazy and beating furiously against Dean's hand, pressing on my chest while hugging me from behind.

No, I'm not embarrassed that he can hear it.

No, we are not both both already wet, just for the excitement that consumes us, and have not yet even reached orgasm.  
   
No, I'm not by laying on the bed, giving me to my older brother, and happy to do it while he is positioned between my legs, smiling sweetly.

No, I do not think what's cool right now.

No, I'm not freaking further, when I pull my legs on his shoulders.

My muscles are stretched and do not melt at the same time, with anticipation.

I do not think Dean is erotic and sweet but still even now.  
   
I came close to the neck, belly, and groin ... .I suspect that he likes my moans.

And then ... .succede.  
 

  
Ok I will not lie ... a bit 'of pain there was, immediately damped by a leisure start making its way more and more increasing and more and more quickly.

I cling to Dean with all my strength.  
   
My flesh is your flesh, my blood is his blood.

My genes are his.

And now my pleasure is his.  
   
It's our first time and we do not resist for long. The pleasure was too intense, shocking and unexpected, and we come to orgasm with a few thrusts.  
   
Jet head back trying to recover from the pleasure that had upset me.

Dean comes from me gently and lies down beside me.

I feel the tremble of orgasm after-effects, and although he was shaking, covering me with his Body.

Then I cover both with the sheet.  
   
Despite is embracing me, he rests his head on my neck, and at that moment he seems a child in need of protection and support.

Caressed him on the chest with his fingers.

The infinity chin.

I give him a kiss on the head and then carry it on my chest.  
   
I did feel the softness of his big head on my chest.

He closes his eyes with his head on my chest.

My heart beats more furiously than ever, and this time I am not afraid that he might hear it.


	10. Sweetness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So guys, do not like begging kudos or comments, but I have to ask an effort, if you like the story, to tell me something or the gate and resume writing in the Italian fandom where my stories are much appreciated !! :))

Sam was a real plague. He scurried to and fro buying sweets. Chocolates, cakes, chips, candy, orange juice, cola, popcorn and all kinds of crap, then entered into the cart, and Dean regressed to childhood he too, was beginning to push the cart making him gain speed, while Sam was screaming like a crazy with happiness.

Once back home, she began to make a challenging tournament shots playstation, Sam in the arms of Dean, he played and blowing kisses to repeat when one lost the game.

Dean felt ecstatic as ever. He could kiss and touch his brother, and at the same time playing with him. What could be more wonderful? And thinking of that, put another chocolate into her mouth.


	11. The cake snow

It was winter and there was snow.

  
Sam had made a cake of snow with snow all around, thanks to the cooperation of Dean.

  
Well, let's say you had the shape of a cake.

  
"Dean, we are no longer children ..." Sam said, smiling.  
"Shut up and eat it," he ordered.  
"Are you kidding?"

  
"Not at all, since it was a very laborious work. This bitch continued to melt. "  
"Dean ... dai..che sucks ..." Sam laughed.  
"Do not say you suck, and eat cake!"

 

Sam grabbed a handful and almost froze. It was damn cold and was freezing the mouth. 

But then came Dean to lay on his lips, , heat those libs with her, dirtying also he it snow, ice and water.

  
"Come on, go on." The Dean said, urging him, as he took another handful of snow and if you put it in your mouth, and Sam stole him from his lips.  
And then they continued to kiss each other, seeking the warmth of their languages, to warm the chill of that pie.

 

 

  
*

  
Dean and Sam were complaining in their beds.

"There is fine! "Scolds them John.

  
"Dad, please." He prayed Dean. They had a terrible stomach ache and their father was no help.  
"What the hell you jumped in mind to eat snow ??? But you have, ten years? "  
"Uhh." He complained Sam.

  
"Dean. I'm surprised at you. You should be the one responsible. Look after him. " John said, rolling her eyes.  
"Sam I'm regresses in its infancy," Dean said.

John stabbuzzò even more eyes. His expression was too funny and Dean covered her face with his hand to avoid being seen laughing.  
"You find it funny?" Asked John, even more funny.  
Sam was laughing also, but very quietly.

  
"No more cakes for you, Dean, because they make you so bad." Said John satisfied smile.  
"Glub." He was the Dean of lament.

  
"Sleep well, boys!" He told them, leaving the room.

  
Dean turned to Sam and said, "Sorry. Daddy has reason ... I should be the one maturo..non had to make you eat snow. "  
"Well. It was good. "Sam said, winking.  
"You're lying."

  
"Ok, it was gross ... but I like to do shit with you."

  
"It was ... a declaration of love or an obscene proposal?" Dean asked, smiling.

  
Sam took his hand, leaning toward his bed. Their beds were so close it was easy, even though they were lying.

  
"Both." Said Sam, doing it again winked.

 

 


	12. Stanford

Sam and Dean fight more often.

  
Stand together as brothers and secret lovers at times it was stressful.

  
Dean was a nice guy and the women were going back. Women also larger, and jealousy was sometimes blinding and difficult to control.  
Sam also flirted on purpose to spite him with other girls.  
Dean is so angry a lot.

  
He said it was not his fault that women were going back, as he instead did it on purpose, he did it to piss him off.  
Usually those threads were resolved with a fiery kiss or the urge to make love right away, finding a secluded place, away from John, but then ended up sex, problems recurred.  
It was not always all bad. There were phrases. The honey and phrases of love exchanged during sex, or simply when they were too tired to argue and just wanted to make peace.

  
Li also humiliated, often.

  
"Do not you understand that I care very much to you? If I do so only because there is so much I care! "

  
"I did not want to treat you so ... forgive me .."  
"I was an asshole ..."  
"I love you too.."

  
But not enough. It was enough that moment, but then the problems recurred.

  
Dean and Sam had talked about it and they understood that the problems were not within and between them, but with others. They could exchange fuss in public, or in front of their father, could not make love when they wanted to, and if they wanted to do that they had to organize themselves with days in advance and plan everything. Invent excuses, stressing .... Do everything in secret by his father ...

  
It was exciting at first but then started to become stressful.  
And then of course there were the suitors is Dean that Sam.

  
They could not reject them directly when they were a bit 'the geese in front of one of them, because they knew they were single, and reject them so as not to get hurt either, would have appeared suspicious, and then, within the limits, accepted compliments and They are flirting ... even without making sure nothing incriminating, but the other was frustrating.

  
When Dean and Sam were talking about, they did not come to a point, as if he could help it.

  
Sam obviously was sick, and out of spite, went out more often at night, to make him jealous Dean, and told him not where he was going.  
"You're back at three am. I heard you!!! Where have you been ??? "he said the next day, Dean. He had not directly addressed last night, he did not want John assistesse to that outburst.

  
"Get your hands off me !!!" Sam said. He had not done anything that night, but he did not give him any satisfaction. He did not deserve it.  
"Where have you been??"

  
"Who knows! Perhaps I enjoyed it even I with some beautiful blonde, or maybe two ... on the couch for some disco! "  
"I kill you!!"

  
"Then do it! It is always better to die than to have a life like this, with you. "Sam said in exasperation, with tears in his eyes.  
Dean released him. He fell to his knees.

  
"Forgive me." Sam said, crying.

  
"I can not." Dean said, while Sam was looking sad and left.

  
Stanford was inevitable. It seemed the best solution or perhaps the escape route that would allow them both to escape the pain.

  
Dean when he learned at Stanford, I suffered a lot, but it closed in himself, without talking to Sam. Without having the courage to ask him to give up.  
Unfortunately for Dean, John asked to him to accompany Sam towards the road to Stanford.

  
They stood in silence for the entire car trip, and then when Sam came out of the car and turned to greet him with a sad expression, Dean could not help but give in.  
He came to his side and embraced him.  
Strong.

  
And even though he knew he should not do it, that would only have complicated things, kissed him.  
And Sam returned with a sweetness that fill the hearts and emptied it to him at the same time.  
  



	13. And come back to you because I still want you

Sam was at Stanford. Three months have passed since he left. Three months in which he has not seen Dean nor heard.

We try to move forward. To forget. But going is tough and forget even more.

He met fellow funny school and pretty girls to school, but the thought is always there. Dean Dean Dean.

 think that instead Dean  it is not thinking for nothing and do not miss him, makes him feel worse and infuriates.

 

How many times he wanted to make a phone call ... but it was said that it was better not to do it ...  
 

  
A boring Monday afternoon and nebulous, found himself unexpectedly knock at his room.

He went to the door and there stood DEAN.

 

"Dean? But what ?? "Sam was amazed.

Dean beginnings: "To fortuna..ho caught the right room .."

He looked exhausted. Sam let him in.  
 

  
"Why are you here??"

"I was curious to see your school"

"Dean ..."

"What's up?? It's a beautiful school! "

He sat on a chair and breathed strong.  
 

  
"You're sick? You've come so far? "He asked, looking better and closer.

Dean did not answer.

 

"Dean ... but you have the febbre..non did you sleep?" Asked Sam, Asked Sam, suddenly coming he to the tenderness for the major. He put her hand on his forehead.

Then he made to remove his hand, but Dean stopped his wrist, noting that it was bandaged.

  
"What have you done?" Ask Dean.

"Nothing..sai I always do bad .." Sam said, embarrassed, trying to make him let go, but Dean took Sam's wrist to his mouth and gave him small kisses, and then give some little kisses even to his hand .

Sam was incredibly embarrassed, and was blushing.

 

Dean stopped to give him kisses and stared at him. It seemed not stand still doing well, and Sam sensed that maybe he had spent three months of shit.

 

He said nothing, just moved his hand to caress the stubborn headstrong his brother affectionately.

Dean had reclined her head, looking at him with a puppy-suffering look, asking only one thing, without speaking.

In fact, Sam did not reply in words, but with a kiss.

A kiss sweet and languid, but passionate.


	14. The dream

When Dean came to see Sam at Stanford, they speak much, and Sam was moved before the harrowing of Dean honey sentences, whispered in his ear.  
Dean would not stop sussurrargliele. His mouth glued to his ear, still whispering and pull his lips. Thing that made me shudder to Sam, but for no reason at all, he was going to tell him to stop.

  
And then they made love, and then continued to say honey phrases throughout the night.  
The next morning, Sam was too tired to go to school, because he had not slept practically nothing, like Dean, but not sorry to either stay in bed a little '.  
It was like living in a dream. The elopement that Dean was going to find Sam, whenever he could and whenever hunting commitments allowed him, made nice every once more their meet.

  
Things to do together ranged from: eat ice cream together, remain lying on the banks of a river, or take a bath in the river ... just go around without a goal ... make love ....  
Dream that lasted up to a certain point. They were still boys, and sometimes the dream collided with reality. It is not that we do not believe enough. Perhaps they believed too, and when it was not possible to give priority to dream, began to quarrel and to rage.

  
"I've come all this way just to see you, and you tell me that you have commitments with your classmates ??? Fuck you !! "  
"You have to stop to watch every whore in miniskirt that cross the street!"

  
"you're an idiot! Do not you see I'm doing the impossible for us! "  
"Is not enough!"

  
"And how does it mean that the film I chose not you like ??"

  
"It is not true that I do not want to be with you, but at the autumn sea is cold!"  
"And how could you choose Fireworks not working ???"

 

At the end of every quarrel, they always asked to apologize to each other and wept together embraced, whispering words of honey. The truth is that both wanted to stay together and give in to the dream of a life always two of them, only two of them, but the commitments hung over them, their father always called Dean to help with the hunt, above them.

  
One night, they remained together outdoors to watch the fireworks this time Dean had chosen functioning, and they kissed romantically under the stars.  
It was the last happy moment, before a new heartbreaking failure.

  
They had surrendered. Simply. And it was painful for both.

  
At first they could to pick up the pieces, but then Dean stopped to go back to Stanford.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it's painful, and sorry to me in the first place ç_ç but it is not over <3


	15. Fiery shower

Sam and Dean had continued to feel intermittently on the phone.  
sporadic phone calls that did nothing but increase the agony.  
But nothing else.

  
And after a while 'time, Sam knew Jessica.  
She was beautiful, she was sweet, was kind.  
It was a great palliative to forget Dean.  
Sure, loved her, but love devours you not?  
Perhaps, if love did this, Sam did not want him anymore.  
Now he wanted peace.

  
For a couple of years, he lived in peace, with Jessica ... then one day, Dean returned to find it.  
If found him in front of his door. Beautiful and cursed as he remembered.  
He did not know if slam the door in his face, or hug him.

  
"Sam? Who is it? "Jessica asked.

  
"Dean ..." Sam said, calling his name as the most desperate of romantic lovers.  
"Your brother Dean?" Jessica asked in astonishment.  
"I am the handsome brother ... and the smart one, of course." Dean said, winking.  
"Dean, why here?"

  
"Well, I have to talk to you about something ..."

  
"While you speak, I make tea with pastries ..." Jessica said.

  
"What does it say that dad is gone and you want to come with you to look for him? No! "Sam said.  
"Please, I do not know what to do ..."

  
"Dad always disappears ... will in some pubs to play the alcoholic ... when he sobered up ... will return!" Replied Sam.  
"Look, ragazzi..mi sorry I can not be the company, but ..."  
"You're leaving ???" Sam asked, agitated.

  
"Yes, I have to be at work at 15:00. You know, Sam ... "Jessica said, tying his hair and kissing him. "Nice meeting you, Dean." He added Jessica looking smiling and polite, but did not show much interest.

  
Jessica came out, and Dean nodded toward a chuckle.  
"Suddenly the idea of being alone with me, bother you?"

  
"This is not." Sam said, getting up, "you do not understand what are you doing qui..se is for Dad, the answer is always the same ... I do not come. It would be a nonsense, since he disappears continuously ... and unless we find it? Monday I have to be here.

"  
"What you have to do on Monday?"  
"I have an interview for law school!"  
Dean laughed. "  
You find it funny? "Asked Sam

  
"Man, you've become a really decent person."

  
"If you've come here to laugh at me, you can also leave now." Sam said.

  
Dean stood up. "Sorry ... you have not seen you for a long time and now that I saw you ... you're so hostile with me ..."

  
"You're right, sorry..i'm rude .." Sam said, trying to smile. "Want to stop for dinner before heading home? More than that I can not do, I'm sorry. "He added, touching his shoulder.

  
His hand was burning on the shoulder of Dean. He hastened to withdraw.

  
With an excuse, he went into the living room, to check if there was some sweets to offer to Dean, but when he walked between one room and another, it was always behind Dean following him, and their faces clashed. It was embarrassing.

  
He went into the bathroom to take back control and rinse his face, but he found Dean staring at him from the mirror.  
Immediately she tried to get out of the bathroom.

  
But he found himself face to face with him.

  
"I should go ... .." he said ironclad.

  
Dean did not move.  
"Dean!"

  
Dean took his fingers and closed in his hand, approached.

  
"Move now!" Sam tried to rebel, while Dean already clawed at his shirt.

  
"Dean!" Cried Sam. They finished both inside the shower, at the risk of getting hurt.

  
Sam ended up against the shower, made to operate the panel for the hot water, which functioned as a light switch, instead of the usual knob.  
The hot water soaked them immediately, while Dean crushed Sam against the tiles, frantically searching his lips.

  
"Dean, STOP!" Shouted Sam, trying to escape the kiss. A supplication that seemed almost a groan.  
Then when Dean took his face in his hands, continuing to kiss him, Sam gave way.

  
  


They are kissing frantically, romantically, passionately.  
Dean took off his shirt and clothes, and Sam did the same to him.  
Sam cried and moaned at the same time, while Dean had sunk his head on his chest.  
He wept and moaned, clinging to his hair. "Dean," he said desperately, his eyes closed.  
Desperate because he could not control the passion..why every time he tried to escape, he had devoured like lightning.  
It did not matter where he went, as he hoped to escape. Dean would find always.  
And he did not have the will power to reject it.  
Not when when his desire was so powerful and disruptive.

 

 

 

When they finish making love in the shower, Dean looked at Sam clothed in the room, with adoration.  
The worship of who was witnessing a miracle.

  
He would not have thought he could see naked again. In that way.

  
"Sam ..." he said, touching his leg, while Sam was sitting on the bed. He regretted that he had already put his jeans.

  
"No, do not say anything ... I do not want to hear you say that ... that was a mistake .."

  
"So, please, do not tell even you ..."

  
Sam decided not to answer. "What do you want, Dean?" He said instead.  
"I want you to come with me ... please .."

  
"I can not ..." Sam said in a low head without looking at him.

  
"Anyway, I wanted to tell you ... it was not just sex, now ..." He said, kissing him on the still bare shoulder. Dean was at the center of the bed.  
"And then what is it, Dean? Give it a name. "He said sorry Sam.

  
Dean looked at him. "Come with me…"

  
"No…"

  
Dean took the blow more than he wanted. He took his clothes hung out to dry, which in that heat that was outside, were already dry, is overlaid, and went away again.


	16. He loved him, and how if he loved him

It's night, but could not sleep, also due to the sudden reappearance of Dean that day.  
Also because of the memory of what they had done, in the shower ...

  
Sam had not touched most Jess when he returned. The sense of guilt was burning like blades.  
But it was DEAN. He could not resist it, reject it, send him away.

  
This certainly did not justify nor casting out the fact that, although he could not send him away, was what he had just done.  
He kept turning over in bed, when he heard a noise coming from downstairs ...

  
He stood up with his heart in his throat, and saw a figure moving in the darkness, in the living room.  
"Who's there ???" he shouted.

  
The stranger tried to keep him steady arms, but Sam was trained because of the past years with John to train to defend against monsters ... he did not appear to surprise and tried to knock him down in turn.  
Nonetheless, the stranger was able to knock him down

  
"Take it easy, tiger"

  
Was Dean. That cheerful face, those glittering green eyes. That laugh and that voice.  
He still loved him. And how if he loved him, even if the day before had thrown out the case.

  
"Dean? You scared me!"  
"You're a little 'out of practice," Dean said.  
Sam flipped one move.

  
"Or maybe not." Dean laughed, under the weight of Sam.  
"Come on, let me get up," he added, and Sam pulled him up.

  
They looked for a few seconds before turning on the light and said Jess surprise: "Sam ... but what ... Dean?"

  
"Sorry damsel, I did not want to disturb you, but here ... you see, the thing is quite critical, and Sam must come with me..tu know ... do you?"  
"Thing?? No. "Sam rebelled before the arrogance of his brother. He was glad that Dean was back, but could not stand arrogance.

  
"Okay ... then I ask you please ... right?" Dean asked, and something in his eyes staggered Sam.

  
"Sam, but what to do?" Asked Jessica, but Sam shook his head, deciding not to answer her question.

 

 

  
*

  
"Sam ... I'm worried about ... I never wanted to tell me about your family and now you go away so, with what you have to face on Monday, which is an important thing ..."  
"Jess..tornerò in time, I promise." Sam said, greeting her.

  
"You know, do you, you can do it alone?" Sam asked as he entered the car.  
"Yes, it's true ... but I will not ..." Dean said with incredibly soft tone.

  
Sam looked at him again. Yes, he loved him. And how if he loved him.  
  



	17. Just because it makes us happy

Sam was nervous at being in the car with his brother, although Dean was trying to do everything possible to make him feel at ease.

Sam noticed that Dean was trying to look as little possibile..poi realized that actually staring at him much, it's just trying to avoid being surprised ... maybe because he did not want to make him uncomfortable.

This made Sam even more nervous.

 

"Hey, the driver calls the tune, and know-it closes its mouth," he said.

 

It was nice and pleasant that Dean he tried to re-establish a collegiate and carefree atmosphere with him, but Sam could feel the sexual tension fling between their eyes.  
 

 

 

 

  
"... You are a traitor!" He growled at the woman in white, holding it pressed against the car seat.

"No! I am not!"

"Yes you are!!"

 

Fortunately for Dean he arrived to save him just in time, shooting at the ghost, which obviously did not die, but he escaped.

"Now you home !!" Sam Black said with anger over the attack and what the ghost had told him, and how this had made him feel.

He smashed through the wall of the house with the car, sweeping the ghost and bringing it back "home."  
   
   
   
When it was over, and Sam and Dean were returning home of Sam, Dean decided to break the unbearable silence.

"Andiamo..non was so terrible ..."

Sam looked at him wide-eyed.

 

"Sure, no ... it was not so terrible being attacked and almost killed by a ghost who killed his own children, inside your car, Dean."

"That's not why you're so sconvolto..certo, it is also for that ... but mostly for what he told you."

Sam looked at him with a look of hatred.

 

"About being a traitor .." he specified Dean.

"I not betray, Dean. Never! "

"Well, it breaks my heart that you want to forget so easily good sex, but pretend it did not happen what happened between us yesterday, will not erase what I ..."

"It did not happen NOTHING!"

 

Dean was silent and Sam enjoyed this thing. For once Dean was the one to get hurt.

 

"What troubles you so much, Dean? I am no longer your toy? "

Dean remained silent.

  
"You no longer have power over me, Dean, like when I was a child, and this makes you angry. It makes you angry that I am now able to build a new life without you. "

Dean was hurt by those words.

  
"I'll not break your face just because Monday you have to face an important interview and it is not nice to do it with a face full of bruises." Dean said with amiable tone.

Sam still looked sullen look.

  
"And anyway, you call this life? I call it horror "

"Oh, of course, and instead live using stolen credit cards, use false passports, sleep in old and dirty motel rooms, hunt down monsters, always risk being killed and never receive a thank you for this, I call it paradise ? "

"At least we were together, no?"

Sam was a little 'touched by those words, but said, however:

 

"Yeah, well, we were together ... we were together, we did everything together ... even sex. Really you want to talk about this? How we would send to hell with religion, ethics, morality ... all because obsessed with each other? "

"But we were happy, right?" Dean asked again, and another heart piece of Sam shattered.

"Yes. We were. I wanted that  this enough. "Said Sam sad.

  
"What are you saying? You wanted ... to continue? Did not you say that was wrong? "

"We both knew it was wrong. totally wrong; but even knowing this, we did. Aware of mistakes, we have persevered in the error, and all this just because we made you happy. "Sam said.

  
"And when we're in, it seems the most important thing of all ... no matter how wrong it is, what matters is how we feel," Dean said with a broken voice.

"Already…"

 

"I would have return..a that innocence..quell'ingenuità ..."

"Me too ..." said Sam, before you withdraw into a definitive silence.  
   
 

  
When they reached the home of Sam and Jessica, Dean said, "Hey, Sam ... you know that we are really strong together?"

"It's true ..." said Sam, smiling this time.

 

He tapped on the window, rejecting the urge to grab his face and kiss him.

And then ascend to his home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love to death when I become so emotional and I do two such dialogues so intense <3
> 
>    "I knew it was wrong, very wrong. But even knowing, I did. Aware of being wrong I persevered in error and all this just because it made me happy"
> 
>   is a phrase taken from -Fabio Flight, It 'a life waiting for you.
> 
> Ps do not worry. Things will work out <3


	18. Save  from flames twice

Sam went into the house. "Jessica, you are at home?" But Jessica did not answer. The house was dark. He saw the chocolates in shadowy , and he tasted one.

Without thinking, she threw herself on the bed.

Immediately, he feel fall he two drops on your face.

Open your eyes, he puzzled, and saw his girlfriend on in a totally unnatural ceiling.

"NO! JESSICA, NO! "

Immediately he raided Dean, breaking the door.

"Jessica!"

Poor Jessica had caught fire, just as he was taking the fire very quickly room.

Dean stepped in immediately to take Sam weight of bed and take him out.

"NO, JESSICA!" Cried Sam, while Dean took him out.

 

 

 

 

Dean looked at the house on fire, while police and firefighters around her, and then looked at his poor little brother in the car, dejected and looking down.

It did not take a study to understand the tears. Open the car door and gave him a caress his face. Sam tried to escape, but Dean pushes  face of Sam against his chest, and Sam did not move anymore. Indeed, he clutched with his hands the  Dean's arm.


	19. Confessions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I bet that the title of the chapter had alarmed you xd however the story has come almost to the end. I thought it was the perfect ending, but ... I want to round up to 20 ahhahha
> 
> ... then the next is the latest chapter ... so you'll also see how to not fare Dean and Sam after this promise :)

Since he was dead Jessica, Sam barely slept, and when he did, he had nightmares.

Dean wanted to be near him, look after him, but every time I ... well, how could he do now to come closer to Sam, not that he thought he just wanted to take advantage of his brother in that condition?

Even just thinking about such a possibility, Dean was feel sick.

Yes, he still wanted to kiss him, caress him ... but in a way that went beyond sex.

He wanted to kiss her lips, and tell him that she loved him, he would take care of him, that would be all right.

He wanted to ask for forgiveness for all the times he had left and made to suffer.

He wanted to promise that it would never happen again.

But as he did? As he did, now that Sam was suffering so much for Jessica?

Dean knew that he could not help himself, if he tried to console him. He knew it would end up kissing him, and Sam, his poor, sweet little brother, what would she think of him?  
 

 

One afternoon, Sam had gone to see Jessica, to the cemetery. He wept over his grave, and there, Dean we did not succeed. He could not do even ignore it.

He lifted him up, and carried him away. Sam did not resist.  
 

 

 

That same evening, while Dean was driving, Sam broke the silence.

"I am feel very bad, Dean .."

"This I had already figured out."

"I'm sorry that it's up to you to see me while I suffer for Jessica."

"Sammy, you do not have to apologize, okay? Not for something like this ... I promise you that we will seek the bastard and we will pay it to him, will pay for everything. I know this will not give it back, but it will make you feel a bit '... "

"I do not want to apologize to you, but to her." Sam said, finally finding the courage to make that confession.

"How ??" Dean asked totally stunned.

"That's why I went to the cemetery today ... ... I had to apologize."

 

  
Dean found a lay-by, and stopped the car.

"Listen to me, Sammy. You must not feel guilty about anything. It was not your fault, ok ?? Stop acting as if I had killed her, or I will be forced, when you finally find that son of a bitch, to kill him very slowly, in agony, for that too! "

"No ..." said Sam, and now seemed to be on the verge of tears. "That's not it. Yes, perhaps it is also because of that, but not ... not only. It is for you and me, Dean ... "  
 

  
It was worse than he had thought Dean. He feels something in his heart grind and make a bad dog. "I see. Do you feel guilty for cheating on her. "He said, while his heart suffered a painful crash.

"No ..." replied Sam even more painfully. "I feel guilty because I have not been honest with her! I never loved her, Dean! "

"What ... what?"

"I..i thought ... to love her, actually I did very adored her, but I  never been able to love, or love anyone else as I have loved you, Dean, ever."

"Oh God ... Sam .."

"That's why I asked for forgiveness. Subconsciously I was hoping that something happened to ... shocking, unexpected, to help me get out of this situation. Leave it, come back to you, but I do not ... I did not have the courage ... and she ... she's dead now! "

"Sammy, you could not know."

"it's all my fault. It is a punishment for me. For my feelings. If I had not continued to love you, despite everything, it would never have happened. "

"Enough." Dean said, and kissed him.  
   
Sam was surprised, but smiled back, softly and a bit 'intimidated, as if it were a miracle.

"Enough." The Dean said more gently, taking up to kiss him.

 

When they parted, Dean wiped eyes's Sam with his thumbs and said:

"You know why I came back that day? The day of his death? "

"Because you heard me scream ..."

"No, Sammy. I could not hear you. I was going away, and in any case I could not hear you from outside .. "

"But how?"

"I ... I came back perché..non I wanted to give up on you ... because I love you still."

 

At that point the brothers kissed again.

"Dean, listen."

"You do not say anything. There's nothing to say, Sam. "The Dean said softly.

"Yes but. One thing there is. "

"Ok. Tell me then."

"I love you, but ... I do not want to continue to be with you in this way ... intermittently. If we love one another, not endure that in a week, a month, a year, we take another year off, and then end up again, or maybe ever again ... I can not take it any more ... "

Dean listened attentively to the words of his brother and then it was his turn to respond.

"I know I hurt you, I know I did suffer both, but you believe me if I tell you something, Sammy? I'm not going to leave you, now or ever. Never again. "He said, holding his chin in his hands.

"Never again. Yeah, sounds good. "Sam said, smiling sweetly.

 

And then they kissed again, languidly, with Sam clutching her arms around Dean's neck.


	20. Snogging

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This story is over xD Sorry for the final few epic, but I was a little something fluff ... not so busy! I leave still understand in the end that the two will not cease to love each other and be together <3
> 
> I thank all those who have followed this story, which was to be a light thing, and fluff at first, but then became so much angst and passion but also so much love <333
> 
> ps this chapter where there is still John is located at the first to second season. I do not know if that means that John will not die or die later. I leave you free interpretation <3
> 
> What is certain is that Dean and Sam will stay together <3
> 
> Hello!!
> 
> I'm glad I wrote this story <3333

Dean was smooching Sam on the bed of their motel ... when suddenly his phone rang.

He continued to kiss him, and stroked his legs and upload on his shoulders, to be able to kiss even better, while Sam laughed.

They were both half naked. Or rather Dean was in his underwear ... well ... Sam was completely naked.

The phone showed no signs of quitting.

 

"Hello." She said annoyed, losing his grip on his brother.

"Dean, finally! What took you so long to respond? "He was angry father.  
   
"I was ... uhm..busy." Dean said, swallowing, while his brother kissed his neck sensually.

  
"I'm working on a case. I was wondering if you and Sam wanted to follow me. "

"Yes. Sure, Dad ... give us only a few hours. "

"Okay, but hurry up!" Said John, and the two brothers had to suppress a giggle for double meaning.

 

When John put down the phone, Dean fell back on Sam, hungry for cuddles and caresses and Sam very gently stroking his back in ecstasy.

After several minutes, Dean took a pair of underpants Sam and began to tuck them to him , with a mischievous look, while Sam let him do, then pulled him against her legs, and pulled on his jeans, while their mouths did not stop to look for.

  
Sam continued print him soft kisses on her neck, even when Dean he took him up in his arms out of the motel room.  
 

It was their love idyll. They were happy. They were in love.From alone they are from God  
And they knew that it would always be so.

**Author's Note:**

> So, guys, I'm sorry to write this, but I feel compelled to me.
> 
> I want to let you know that I know I have a bad English, because I'm Italian, but I am working for improve and saddens me very much that the few comments that I get are not on my stories but to reproach me about grammar. I want to let everyone know that constantly telling me that I make mistakes does not help me to write more correctly. I prefer you to tell me what you think of my stories. However from now on all the comments made just to talk to me of my grammtica, will be deleted :))


End file.
